


The New Guy

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Co-workers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, no chill to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Jemma’s working in corporate IT while finishing up her second doctorate. She’s already not impressed with the new guy and how distracting he is with his curls and Scottish accent. When someone switches his chair to the squeaky one, it’s not long before she has to give him a piece of her mind.Beta'd by Gort!





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: A tiny non-SHIELD AU, based off the prompt: We work in the same office and you have a goddamn squeaky chair and you WONT FUCKING STOP SQUEAKING IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT ANNOYS ME_

The new guy sucked.

Jemma already hated her job, but she had to have it to pay for school. Working as IT support for a large company, shoved in a cubical with a bunch of other people doing the same thing wasn’t what she was meant to be doing. The floor was dirty grey linoleum, the walls were gunmetal grey, the cubical sides were soft raincloud grey, and the phones were a dull granite grey.

It was boring, boring, boring.

A lot of employees didn’t last very long, and as a two-month veteran, Jemma enjoyed a fair amount of seniority. She even had a desk near the one vent in the stuffy basement room allocated to the IT department. The newest hire had started two days ago, and she couldn’t stand him.

Fitz was Scottish, with an annoying burr to his voice that kept distracting her. He dressed neatly, had hair that was just long enough to start curling, and blue eyes that shouldn’t look nearly as blue as they did under the harsh fluorescent lighting. It was like he was some freak of nature. If he was, that would also explain the perpetual just-the-right length stubble that probably felt as rough as it looked.

Jemma glared at her screen as she typed. Fitz was the worst.

How did he manage to take up so much room? He wasn’t even that tall, and while his shoulders were broad enough to fill out the shirts he wore, it wasn’t as if he was built like a brick wall. It didn’t make sense that she was utterly aware of him, even though he was all the way in the cubical across from hers. She had to turn around to see him. And then all she’d see was his back.

Today he was in a blue button up, black trousers, and had his sleeves rolled up.

Lunch break had finished, and everyone was settling back into their work rhythms. Except for the one girl who’d broken down in tears over her tuna salad and quit.

There was a loud, obnoxious squeaking of metal on metal from behind her, and Jemma whipped around.

Fitz was looking over his shoulder, his cheeks faintly pink.

Terrific, while they were at lunch someone had given him the broken chair that made the worst noise if you moved on the seat. Everyone knew Jemma hated that chair with a passion because it was so disruptive.

Fitz shifted again, which was accompanied by another loud squeak. He winced, but then had to answer a phone call.

Jemma returned to her work, tapping her fingers aggressively on the keys.

A few minutes later, there was another squeak that made her entire body wince. She spun around to face Fitz, who was smiling sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer.

She didn’t want to have to speak with him. Their only conversation so far had been an awkward introduction by their boss, during which he’d stammered about how nice it was to meet her to her shoes and she’d been sidetracked by trying to figure out the physiology of his eyes being so vibrant in such terrible lighting.

For the next hour, the chair continued to make a loud noise every time Fitz shifted his bum, and every time Jemma ended up looking at him, and he looked at her.

Jemma sighed as she was forced to look over at him again as his hips shifted and the chair let out a particularly obnoxious squeal. She almost sympathized with the poor desk chair. She’d be squealing too if Fitz’s arse was pushed against her.

She dropped her face into her hands.

This situation was untenable. Jemma wasn’t getting her work done. She stood as the chair complained again and marched over to Fitz’s desk, her skirt swishing around her knees. Perching on the edge of the desk, she raised a foot and placed the soul of her black pump on the seat of the chair, right between his knees, to keep him from moving the poor piece of furniture yet again.

He stared bewildered at her foot before his eyes raised to her face.

“Chair, me, sorry, noise,” he said in a rush.

Jemma crossed her arms and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“Fitz,” she said tartly. “Get another chair before you drive me completely around the bend. I am working here to pay my tuition, and I can’t get much done when you’re being distracting.”

“Me?” he said with his biologically improbably eyes very wide. “Um…” He looked down at her foot again. “What are you studying? In school? Not right now. Well, now, but not this second.”

“Dual major, bio, and chem.” It was what she told most people because being twenty-one and finishing up a second Ph.D. was difficult to explain to the general population.

“She’s not,” said Elena in the next cubical over. “She did do a dual major, but now she’s getting ready to defend for her second doctorate. And to speed this up, Fitz is the same age and is nearly done with his aerospace engineering doctorate.”

Jemma abruptly found herself reclassifying Fitz’s annoyance level. Especially as one of his large hands curled around her calf. His gaze swept up her body, leaving every inch of her tingling in its wake.

How had she failed to notice how very handsome his face was?

“Want to tell me what you’ve been on about?” she asked, voice low.

“I was squeaking the chair on purpose,” he confessed as his eyes met hers. “At least after the first couple of times.”

Jemma nodded, completely understanding. “Because I’d look at you.”

“I’m rubbish at getting a girl I fancy to notice me.” One finger stroked behind her knee, and Jemma found herself abruptly very grateful for the desk against her backside, because now it was holding her upright.

“And you wanted me to notice you?”

“I’ve never seen anyone so lovely as you. That your hair gleams in this light violates natural law. But now that I know…a second doctorate already…” His tongue brushed over his lower lip, and Jemma had to grip the edge of the desk to keep herself from hiking her skirt up and giving him instructions on what to do with his tongue.

“Would you happen to know anything about faint electrical charges and polarization of a fluid? I need to go into that in my next chapter.”

Fitz nodded, a curl tumbling sweetly over his forehead. She leaned forward to brush it back in place. Her fingers lingered as heat worked its way up her arm. Fitz’s eyes closed halfway as he leaned into her touch.

Her gaze dropped downward, coming to rest on the prominent bulge not too far from the toe of her shoe. A tiny mewl escaped her as her core pulsed. She was drenching her knickers alarmingly fast.

Her nails lightly scratched Fitz’s scalp, her finger having woven themselves into his hair.

Jemma’s voice was hoarse when she finally managed to speak. “We could go out on Friday, after work.”

“We could. Somewhere nice.”

“Have several more dates. Talk about our publications and theories.”

“Entirely possible.”

“Do everything right. Get to know each other.”

Fitz’s hand on her leg tightened. “Is there another plausible scenario you’re comfortable proposing?”

“Yes. We still do all that, but after we fantically fuck each other’s brains out in the employee washroom.”

“It’s either that or I’m going to eat you out on this desk and come in my shorts. Your choice.” Fitz’s hand worked its way up to her thigh, his fingers tracing something on her skin. It only took her a second to recognize what he was writing.

“Are you drawing Coulomb's law on my leg?”

Fitz’s hip jerked, making the chair squeal in protest. “Loo, now.”

He stood and pulled her along with him. They barely made it inside the washroom. Fitz pushed her up against the door, hesitating only a moment before smashing his mouth into hers and grinding against her belly.

Jemma yanked her skirt up. “Opposites attract,” she said

“We must be very opposite in charge.” Fitz undid his belt and zip. “Because the closer I am to you, the stronger your pull.”

Jemma tried to come up with an appropriate metaphorical response as Fitz broke their kiss to drag her knickers down her legs. But she couldn’t think of one. She just knew he wasn’t close enough to her.

Fitz rose, and one of his hands slid under her jumper to caress her breast.

“This is very intense,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his again. His reply was a moan.

Jemma caressed his back and slid her hand down, reaching for his distracting arse.

As they moved together, it quickly became apparent that the new guy absolutely did not suck.


End file.
